Operation Utopia
is the name of the project designed by Crocodile which consisted of taking over the Alabasta Kingdom's throne by deposing King Nefertari Cobra and acquiring the ancient weapon Pluton hidden somewhere in Alabasta. The members of Baroque Works were mobilized for this operation. This operation ended in failure when the entire syndicate was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, and most of the members were arrested by the Marines. Details Throughout the Baroque Works Saga, it became clear that Baroque Works was behind the problems in Alabasta. It was not until late in the story arc that the Rebellion leader Kohza became aware of Crocodile's deceptionChapter 197 Kohza learns that Crocodile is behind everything; by then it was almost too late to stop what had happened. The Baroque Works Deception There were several measures carried out by Baroque Works which caused the rebellion to occur: *Crocodile won the heart of the people through the use of public appearances as one of the Shichibukai, becoming a hero to the people by rounding up other pirates. This made it so that no one suspected that he was the mastermind behind everything. *Baroque Works secretly used Dance Powder to cause the capital city to have abnormally high amounts of rain. The people did not suspect a thing until it was noticed that other cities were getting below normal rainfall. *Baroque Works agents brought Dance Powder into the country and when questioned, they said it was a delivery for the kingChapter 161 The king is accused of using Dance Powder by Baroque Works Millions. *Baroque Works assigned several of its members to join the royal guard to aid in smuggling Dance Powder into the palace. When the powder was found, this pushed the people into thinking their king was behind the lack of rain. By this time, the younger citizens of Yuba were beginning to form ideas of rebellion. *To make sure the rebellion was pushed forward, several Baroque Works members joined their ranks, even going so far as to become close officers to Kohza, who had become their leader. *The final spark that caused the rebellion to begin came from the aid of Mr. 2. First, they kidnapped the king of Alabasta, then Mr. 2 pretended to be the king and told the people he had used the powder. After Kohza was hurt during the incident, the rebel army began its advancement on the capitalChapter 171 Mr. 2 disguised as King Cobra shoots Kohza. *A Baroque Works agent in the royal guard set off the rebels final assault by opening cannon fire on them "accidentally."Chapter 182 Vivi and Kohza miss each other *All efforts were made to stop Vivi from bringing the rebellion to a stand still. Firstly, by preventing Kohza from seeing her, secondly by firing at Kohza when he surrendered, and then by stopping the people from hearing Vivi shouting at them. Rebels The rebellion was led by Kohza, Vivi's childhood friend. Among the rebels are even more of Kohza´s and Vivi´s childhood friends from the Suna Suna Clan as well as various Baroque Works agents who joined to ensure their group's plans came to fruition. The rebel army reached seven hundreds thousand members before the appearance of Mr. 2 as the king, at least 300,000 of them being defected royal soldiers. By the time of the attack on the capital city, they had become a force of "two million angry warriors" according to Chaka.SBS Volume 24 - Chapter 221 - Explanation of the rebellion and numbers Major Members *Kohza *Erik *Farafra *Okame *Kebi Course of Events Initially, the rebellion was simply a cold war with six hundred thousand royal soldiers vs. four hundred thousand rebels. However, as Vivi and the Straw Hats found out in a newspaper, 300,000 the royal soldiers, half of their forces, defected and joined the rebels, changing the numbers to 300,000 royal soldiers vs. 700,000 rebels, shifting the balance of power in favor of the rebels. This signals to the Straw Hats that the rebellion will escalate and soon blood will be shed. Skirmish in Nanohana The rebel army was getting ready to mobilize and attack Alubarna in a kamikaze attack. Meanwhile, a young boy asked if he could join the rebel army but they said he could not join them and explained that people in the rebellion are in real danger. Kohza also told him they had not given up on the king yet. Then, when Mr. 2 disguised as Cobra attempted to destroy Nanohana and frame the king for it, many citizens, outraged at what their king had supposedly done, joined the rebels. These citizens strengthened the rebel forces to around two million people, and a weapons ship, piloted by Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger, crashed into Nanohana and gave the rebels enough weapons to arm their new recruits. Battle of Alubarna It is in this battle where in the rebel army charged in to defeat the royal army to force the king of Alabasta to surrender, not knowing that the war between them was actually engineered and being set up by the Baroque Works, led by Crocodile. Vivi would have blown up the Alabasta palace to catch the attention of the warriors fighting to urge them to stop the rebellion, but had failed to do so because of Crocodile. Kohza, the leader of the rebel army who knows the secret entrance to the palace, witnessed the commotion within and had found out that it was Crocodile who stole the rain. He and Vivi rushed to the royal army to make them surrender to the rebel army to stop the rebellion. But the a Billions agent who had infiltrated the royal army shot Kohza and thus continued the war. On the other hand, the Straw Hat Pirates fought their own battle. Usopp and Chopper fighting with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, Sanji with Mr. 2, Nami with Miss Doublefinger, Zoro with Mr. 1, and Vivi against Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day. The Straw Hat crew won each of their battles. Luffy also defeated Crocodile, after their 3rd battle, in the Alabasta Poneglyph chamber in the Tomb of Kings. However, a bomb had been planted in Aluburna's clock-tower that would have killed everyone. However, this bomb was destroyed by Vivi and Pell. With the threats of both Crocodile and the bomb both neutralized, Vivi was able to quell the fighting from the top of the clock-tower, ending the civil war and disbanding the rebellion. The World Government could not ignore Crocodile's abuse of his Shichibukai privileges and he was dismissed from his position and arrested by Commodore Smoker and Ensign Tashigi of the Marines. References Site Navigation Category:Terms Category:Events